


In my blood

by Laura_Jane (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Laura_Jane
Summary: Takes place after TLJ





	In my blood

The last Jedi was not afraid of the dark. The night fell like a warm cloak around her shoulders. The light of the moon bathed her in shades of black and grey,as she looked at the waves falling onto the shoreline soothing her. Even on Jakku, the night was a comfort from the usual scorching heat. In the darkness she was free.

Rey was with the resistance, of that she was sure, but part of her mind often drifted to the past, to him. The memories of her brief time on the supremacy haunted her dreams, flashes of death, destruction, and a broken heart. Every day she grew stronger, in the light, as she felt he did in the dark.

Leia had brought what was left of the resistance on the falcon to Naboo, where, her mother was from. It was beautiful, Rey was truly mesmerised from the moment she stepped off the ship. Leia had negotiated with the current Naberian queen for shelter and a steady income of resources. In return Naboo had the resistance’s full protection in the event the new empire came knocking.

So she was safe, she had her friends, her family, her protectors, and she would easily give her life for them. No danger could come to her. On Naboo she felt at home, there had never been anywhere she had feared to tread.

Yet on this night as she walked closed to the calming ocean, all she could smell was death. She slowed scanning the area recognizing the feeling washing over her as everything stilled.

The force hadn't connected them since Crait, and she had assumed the bond had just withered away, but here he was sitting on the sand, his back to her. He looked wrecked, certainly not the regal new supreme leader of the galaxy like he had in those few propaganda holos she’d seem of him. She took a few cautious steps toward him and his shoulders tensed as he finally took notice of her presence. He quickly wiped what Rey assumed to be tears from his face as she sat down beside him.

”Come here to gloat, scavenger?” His voice was harsh and accusing.

”You and I both know this is not my doing” She looked out onto the horizon, once again letting herself bask in its beauty.

There was a long pause, both of them not quite finding the right thing to say. ”Why did you leave me alive?” 

”Hmm?” She looked up to see him staring at her and if she had not been able to sense it she probably would have thought he was looking into her mind, but he was not, he was giving her a chance, to be honest.

”In the throne room, when I awoke you were gone, why hadn't you killed me when you had the chance?” She considered his question, and she was surprised he even had to ask, she thought it was obvious.

”It's not the Jedi way” 

”Thats the only reason?” He whispered.

”Yes, it is”


End file.
